


For someone special

by aquileaofthelonelymountain



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Valentine's Day, bagginshield, bakery/confectionery AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquileaofthelonelymountain/pseuds/aquileaofthelonelymountain
Summary: Being a confectioner, Bilbo couldn’t escape Valentine’s Day. So instead of avoiding the dreaded day, he was literally surrounded by it in the form of heart-shaped chocolates, marzipan roses, and pink cupcakes. They sold incredibly well, but that didn’t improve Bilbo’s mood.He suppressed a grumble as he noticed that the next customer was already on the way to his shop. But then he recognized the shape of the tall, broad-shouldered man approaching through the curtain of snowflakes, and the sight finally brought a real smile to his face.





	For someone special

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I don't celebrate Valentine's Day ... but I'll take the chance to share some good old Bagginshield fluff with you :) Enjoy!!

Bilbo Baggins wasn’t fond of Valentine’s Day.

It wasn’t the general concept he disliked – he enjoyed receiving gifts just as any person did, and he definitely had a weakness for chocolate. His aversion had nothing to do with the fact that he was single either. He rather enjoyed being independent – no matter how much his aunts frowned at that –, and he had no problems with not seeing any person for a whole weekend.

The problem was that Valentine’s Day was the only day in the whole year that made him feel like it wasn’t okay to be single.

All the advertisements he saw seemed to transport two essential meanings. First: If you’ve got a special someone in your life, get them flowers and/or chocolate. And second: If you haven’t got a special someone in your life, then something is very wrong with you.

Being a confectioner, however, Bilbo couldn’t escape Valentine’s Day. The new year had hardly been a week old when the first customer had asked him if he would sell any specialities for Valentine’s Day. Bilbo’s answer had been rather harsh and grumpy, but as more and more people had asked the same question he hadn’t been able to deny it any longer: He had to prepare special offers for Valentine’s Day.

So instead of avoiding the dreaded day, he was literally surrounded by it. The displays in his little shop were filled with heart-shaped chocolates, marzipan roses, and pink cupcakes. They sold incredibly well, but that didn’t improve Bilbo’s mood. Oh, he smiled at the couples who bought something, but it wasn’t a true smile. Not that they actually looked at him: They were all ogling at each other when they entered his shop, and they were still ogling at each other when they left it again and stepped outside into the snowfall.

Bilbo glared after them, and he suppressed a grumble as he noticed that the next customer was already on the way to him. But then he recognized the shape of the tall, broad-shouldered man approaching through the curtain of snowflakes, and the sight finally brought a real smile to his face.

The first time they had met, Bilbo hadn’t expected Thorin Durin to be such a nice guy. He had looked rather withdrawn and somewhat lost in his shop, standing next to his colleague and friend Dwalin who in turn had only had eyes for the chocolates and pies. The bald man had a giant sweet tooth, and he had started to visit Bilbo’s shop regularly. He had often come during his lunch break, and sometimes he had dragged Thorin with him. The two office workers in their suits had become a familiar sight, standing at one of the high tables and enjoying their coffee and a sweet treat. Bilbo had often talked with them, and while he could say that Dwalin was his friend, his feelings for Thorin were of a different nature.

The little bell above the shop’s door tinkled as it opened, and Thorin shook some snowflakes off his coat.

“Hello, Bilbo!”, he greeted him in his velvet voice.

“How nice to see you, Thorin”, he replied. It was the truth: Thorin Durin was utterly delicious to look at. Tall he was, tall and strong, with piercing blue eyes, and his dark hair … He always wore it gathered into a bun, and Bilbo wondered how long it actually was as he watched the snowflakes on it turning into little diamond drops. Bilbo had fantasized more than once about running his hands along that broad neck, just to reach up and undo that hair tie, to see the dark cascades fall down Thorin’s back, run his fingers through it, grip fists full of it to pull him closer and …

_Stop it_ , he chided himself. _Don’t let your imagination run wild and get you into an embarrassing situation._

“What can I do for you?”, Bilbo asked instead, putting on a bright smile. “I’m afraid I haven’t got your favourite blackberry pie today, though …”

Thorin coughed slightly. “I’m not here to buy something for me, actually. I need a gift for … someone special today.”

The smile on Bilbo’s face froze. Of course. How could he ever have thought that such a stunning man like Thorin was single? He probably had a beautiful girlfriend waiting for him at home, or even a wife, and they would have a romantic Valentine’s dinner today and would look like one of the couples in the magazines …

“What would you like?”, he asked, hoping that his voice didn’t betray his emotions.

“I’m not sure, to be honest”, Thorin said while eyeing the display. “If you could choose one of your pastries, what would you take? Which one is your favourite?”

Bilbo bit his lips as his mind began to show him images of Thorin sitting together with that lovely wife of his, eating cake in the light of some candles. He was tempted to tell him anything, just to get him and his damned blue eyes out of his shop. But it wouldn’t be fair, would it? After all Thorin had never shown any sign that he might consider Bilbo more than a mere acquaintance. It didn’t ease the pain he felt, though.

“Here, have a look”, he eventually said and pointed on a small heart-shaped cake. “Coconut flakes with strawberry topping”, he explained. The pink colour of the topping matched nicely with the white cake, and two chocolate-coated strawberries sat on top of it. “It’s a delicious combination. My favourite cake, you see.”

How utterly unfair was it that Thorin positively beamed? “That’s perfect! I’ll take one.”

“Sure.” Bilbo took one of the cakes out of the display. When he turned his back to Thorin to put it into a small cupboard box he let his composure crumble, let his smile vanish and bit his lips. He needed this short moment. It didn’t make him feel much better, but it was enough, at least for the moment, and he could make a friendly face again when he presented Thorin with the box.

To his surprise, the other man stared at it with a frown. Then he reached out to take it – the pale pink box almost disappeared between his big hands – and carefully pushed it back to Bilbo.

“A gift. For you”, he muttered. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” His voice was husky, and he sounded almost as if he was apologizing.

Bilbo blinked at him, then at the box with the cake. “Excuse me?”

“I – I’m sorry”, Thorin sputtered. “I know it’s a horrible gift! I mean, you even made it yourself! It would have been appropriate to take you to a fancy restaurant, but I, I didn’t know until minutes ago if I could muster enough courage to ask you out. I definitely wasn’t brave enough to reserve a table at a restaurant for us. You see, if I backed down I would have to call them and cancel it … Or worse, if I asked you but you declined my invitation …”

With wide eyes, Bilbo watched him rambling on – and wasn’t it absolutely lovely that such a tall, strong-looking man could get flustered like a love-sick teenager? He smiled as he noticed how bright red Thorin’s cheeks had become, and he finally decided to have mercy on him.

He placed his hand on Thorin’s. The other man interrupted himself and looked up, his face the definition of bewilderment.

Bilbo showed him a gentle smile. “I will close the shop at five”, he said, “and there’s a Chinese take-away just one block away. Why don’t we get some food for us and eat together? My apartment is right above the shop. We could make ourselves comfortable there.”

He almost giggled as he watched Thorin’s face. The expression on it made it clear that he hadn’t completely caught up with the latest turn of events. But then a smile bloomed on his face, still a bit unbelieving. It grew in strength, however, as Bilbo gave his hand a light squeeze.

“I would like that very much”, he finally said.

“It’s a date, then.” This time Bilbo chuckled indeed as Thorin showed him a smile that made him forget the snow and cold outside.

“At five”, Thorin confirmed with a nod. “I’ll bring the food along. And this” he gave the box with the cake a little nudge towards Bilbo, “stays with you. It’s a gift for you, after all.”

“Those heart cakes are meant to share”, he replied cheekily, “and I’ve got an idea with whom I want to share mine.” Thorin blushed really easily, it seemed, and Bilbo approved very much of it.

He waved after him as Thorin left the shop, and the smile was still on his lips when the veil of snowflakes had swallowed the other man.

Maybe this special Valentine’s Day wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
